Goodbye Forever
by Chained2me03
Summary: There's Humor and Drama in it. Well... some of the chapters. Summary's inside!!! Everyone please read and review!!!! P.s. Pretty please be kind to read this story and pls. be kind not to flame me! But Suggestions aer allowed. Bye-bye!!! ^V^


(Ranma and Akane falls asleep reading a virtual reality book that Kasumi picked up their gate. Now, things become like the real Cinderella story for Ranma and Akane!)  
  
Chain: Hey, hey! Look, guys. this is my first time here. Well. actually first time in Ranma ½. But I think I'll be fine! I'll do the first Disclaimer.  
  
I don't own Ranma ½ or anything here! Except some.  
  
Chain: I always say that! Since I do. I'm not putting anymore Disclaimer in any of the next 5 Chapters.  
  
Goodbye Forever  
  
By: Chain  
  
Chapter 1- The Cinderella story  
  
~ Flash back ~  
  
Once there was a happy girl and a happy boy. They both fell in love with each other but don't have any courage to say how they feel. Both were so happy for 10 years. But after 10 years... that boy left her. On that day forth she hasn't remembered that they met and her feelings for this boy. The most important boy in her heart.  
  
~~  
  
"Come on Ranma!" said an 6-years-old girl to her best friend... No. More than a friend. Her love.  
  
"Hold your horses, Akane! Are you that excited?" replied the 6-year-old boy to her. Today, he promised her that he would teach her how to do Martial Arts.  
  
"Yes I am, Ranma! It's my first time! Of course I'm excited!"  
  
The boy taught her how to do Martial Arts. [So... Ranma didn't teach her Martial Arts! I do not care! This is MY story and I say that Ranma DID teach her Martial Arts!] She was happy. But she didn't know what would happen to the future when she's 16. She thought that when she was already 16 she could tell her feelings to him. But then...  
  
"Akane," the (stupid) boy muttered. "I'm sorry for leaving. I just have to go with Dad. I never thought it would be hard to leave. I- I love you." Then he left.  
  
"Ranma? Where are you? Where did you go and why?" the little 8-years-old girl cried.  
  
~ End of the back flash ~  
  
"Ah! You two! Don't you want your lunch? Here you go. Huh? Cinderella virtual reality storybook. A kind of book to whom anyone reads it will fall into a deep sleeps and become Cinderella or The Prince Charming themselves. Odd. I don't remember getting any of these. I'll just put it there and I'm go shopping!"  
  
[Uh oh! The instruction fell off!]  
  
~ After school, and dinner ~  
  
"Huh? A Cinderella storybook. What's it doing here near the kitchen stove?"  
  
Akane took the book and read it on the kitchen table.  
  
"Why? Why is it that Cinderella in the storybook doesn't have a face? And."  
  
Akane fell asleep.  
  
~ Inside the book ~  
  
"Cinderella! Cinderella! Wake up! It's time for you to clean up!"  
  
Akane gently opened her eyes seeing her two bestfriends, Mariko and Miki. [Okay so I don't know their real names but Sorry!!!]  
  
"Mari-chan! Miki-chan! What are you doing here?!"  
  
"Cinderella! You still have to sweep the floor, wash the dishes, put fire wood and make fire on each room, buy food for tonight, and..." shouted, AND demanded Mariko. Miki came close to Mariko and whispered,  
  
"Don't you think you're going a bit too harsh on her? Slow down!"  
  
"Well... that's what it says on the book!"  
  
SLAM!!!! The door opened.  
  
"Come on you girls. Time for the ball!"  
  
Akane stood up and looked around her. She took the broom, and looked at what she was wearing.  
  
"Ah! This might just be a dream! All I have to do is to sweep the floor and cry and wait for my Fairy godmother! Okay!"  
  
Akane swept and swept. She pretended to cry and waited for 30 minutes. And still her Fairy godmother still didn't show up. She was wondering why. But then...  
  
POOF!!!  
  
Kasumi popped out. She had wings, and a star staff.  
  
"Kasumi? You're my Fairy godmother? Will you please make me a pretty dress for the ball? Kasumi?"  
  
"It's okay with me! But before I do that please turn around slowly and don't let me do all the work!"  
  
Akane spun around gently and her rags became slowly a beautiful lavender sapphire gown. There was also the glass slipper [Duh!] and a crown that had a gem on it. It was a Diamond!  
  
"Kasumi? Where's my carriage. Mr. Saotome?!"  
  
Kasumi said that, that was her ride. Akane road it and they were off!  
  
'I wonder who the prince is?'  
  
~ Outside the book ~  
  
Ranma went out his room to get some water. But then he saw the light in the kitchen.  
  
"Akane? What's she doing here? You know the problem YOU have is that you just sleep around anywhere you like and then I have to give you a blanket to keep you warm! Huh? What's this? Cinderella? Weird. Why does Cinderella's face look like Akane's? Another weird thing. The prince has no face. What's... wrong... with... this... boo...?" Ranma then fell asleep.  
  
~ Back to the book ~  
  
Akane finally came to the ball. Her head was still filled with who the prince is. But when she came there, the Prince was walking to the stairs, and it was...  
  
'RANMA?! What's he doing here? Oh, no! He can't be! It couldn't be! I think I'd better just sit here and leave at 12:00. Now where can I sit?'  
  
Ranma was just standing there just like Akane. Then, he saw Akane looking around where she could sit. But the one who was the announcer [or something like that] saw him looking at Akane.  
  
"You're highness, would you like that girl over there near the door?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
But she paid no attention to him. Instead he just yelled,  
  
"You there! The girl near the door! The prince's calling you. Go near the stairs please."  
  
Akane and Ranma blushed. Akane didn't run away. In fact, she walked to the steps! Nabiki [the announcer] pushed him to the stairs and told him to go to her.  
  
When the two finally faced each other...  
  
"What are you doing here?" Both asked. They both didn't answer though. They were still red.  
  
"Um... you look..." Ranma started. Akane interrupted.  
  
"I look stupid right?"  
  
"No. Actually, you look beautiful. Um... so... wanna dance?"  
  
Akane nodded. Ranma took her close and started to dance. After a while Akane accidentally kicked Ranma on the ankle.  
  
"Ow! What did you do that for? Wait." Ranma was thinking and kicked Akane back. Akane thought it was for revenge on kicking him.  
  
"Hey! I said I was sorry! You didn't have to kick me back!"  
  
"You felt it too right? So this might not be a dream. We both felt pain right?"  
  
DONG!!!!!!! The clock stroke twelve. Akane ran fast to the stairs. Ranma followed. When Akane was on the outside stairs...  
  
"Akane, wait!"  
  
'Ranma...'  
  
"You have to leave your right shoe or you'll destroy the whole story!"  
  
Akane became red because of anger. She took her right shoe off and threw it at him.  
  
~ Next day ~  
  
KNOCK!!!!  
  
It was Nabiki who was at the door with Ranma. Mariko took the book again and said that she didn't like that part anyway so she didn't say anything else. Akane took the shoe from them and fitted the shoe back on.  
  
~ Church ~  
  
"WHAT?! You mean we're going to get married?"  
  
Then the priest came out. It was Mr. Tendo! [He isn't a priest okay?]  
  
"Dad?!"  
  
"Mr. Tendo?! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm not you're dad. I'm the priest for your marriage. Now then ready for the I do's?"  
  
"With him?! Get real!"  
  
"Er-Akane? For just once can we not fight for only one minute? Until this thing is over? I mean... This can't be true right? So let's just do what Cinderella and the prince did."  
  
Akane nodded and looked straight at her dad.  
  
They finished their I do's and...  
  
"Now, Ranma. You may kiss the bride."  
  
Akane and Ranma was still blushing but Ranma continued on moving his face to Akane's face and then their lips were so near but...  
  
"Good Morning everyone!!!!!" Nabiki shouted. Ranma and Akane woke up.  
  
"Oh! I see you've read the Cinderella virtual reality book! It's a kind of book to whom anyone reads it will fall into a deep sleeps and become Cinderella or The Prince Charming themselves."  
  
Akane and Ranma were really red! They looked like they were about to blow up! Then they remembered what they said before they woke up inside the book.  
  
[Akane.] 'Well... It is Ranma anyway. It might not hurt just once.'  
  
[Ranma.] 'Are we really getting married? I dunno why, but why do I like this?'  
  
"Do you really think that I would marry a pervert?! REALITY CHECK! NO WAY!!!!!!"  
  
"Do you actually think that I had a choice?! I would never kiss you in my life! If I did. I would be killing myself by now."  
  
Akane and Ranma kept on fighting and fighting until they came to school. After school they continued their fight until they all fell asleep, this time it's not because of the book!  
  
~~~ FIN ~~~  
  
Chain: See ya!!!! ^_~ 


End file.
